


Saturday Workshop

by Bashfyl



Series: Play-mating 201: A Practical Guide [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Derek, High School, M/M, Omega Stiles, Play-mating, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally things have settled down, school starts for real after this weekend, and he can't wait, until he checks the mail and finds a letter to him and his parents reminding him that he needs to report for a special Saturday workshop for male/male play-mating partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Workshop

Looking back over the last five days there have been such highs and such lows for Derek. Losing Paige and gaining Stiles. Going home after with Stiles to meet his dad and being thrown out. The looks at school when he walked in holding Stiles' hand. Seeing Paige with her new Alpha, who was in fact just as smart and beautiful as he had heard. Sneaking over to Stiles' house the next night and getting caught because he was so focused on Stiles he never heard the Sheriff coming. Having his mom have to go over and explain to the Beta Sheriff, who was used to being treated like an Alpha because of his job, that he couldn't understand what it was like for Stiles or Derek. That they had a pull beyond what most lifemate pairs had and that while he may have to ground his son for sneaking people into his room at 2 am, he couldn't ground them from each other because it would cause them both actual pain, and they wouldn't have had to sneak around if he hadn't overreacted to Derek being Stiles' Alpha. Finally things have settled down, school starts for real after this weekend, and he can't wait, until he checks the mail and finds a letter to him and his parents reminding him that he needs to report for a special Saturday workshop for male/male play-mating partners. 

To say Derek was freaking out was an understatement. He had forgotten that they told them about this workshop in class. He hadn't paid attention at all because he thought he was going to have Paige as his partner. He takes the letter to his mom and explains the issue of not knowing what the class is about. She tells him that because of an unfortunate incident where a student the previous year had broken his penis, all male Alphas partnered with male Omegas had to take this workshop to see how it felt to be on the receiving end of things. Of course an Omega isn't going to have the strength or power of an Alpha, so they have to consider that when they look back, but they cannot afford any more incidents like what happened with that poor Greenburg boy because it really messed with their statistics.

Derek is left by his mother with a pat on the shoulder and a finger lifting his chin to close his mouth. 'Receiving end' he thinks in a panic. He is so not equipped to deal with this! He has never had anything up there! Never wanted anything up there! Now he has to go to class, with others, and chaperones, and be mounted by his Omega?! How? How do you even break your penis play-mating!?! Greenburg.. Isn't that the name Stiles mentioned being teased about? He is so glad he kept Stiles from Greenburg.

He pulls out his phone and texts Stiles, asks him if he is ready for the workshop the next day. Stiles texts back that he is looking forward to it, but that they should skip their dinner plans that night because his father is not handling the letter well. Derek explains to Stiles' about not remembering until he got the letter that he would have to go and asked him for advice on how to prepare for the next day. Stiles texts back that he should use all that learned Alpha knowledge he had been studying the last two years and prep himself. Quickly followed by another text that reads "lube, you can never have too much lube!"

After dinner with his family, Derek goes up to his room, locks his door and takes out the toy box he had to buy for his class. Inside there was everything a healthy young Alpha could need to prep and play with his Omega. Several different kinds of lube. Short and long vibrators of every thickness. A paddle. A selection of plugs, so he could keep his Omega full. He picks out a medium size vibe and plug and a lube that felt good between his fingers. Then sets the box aside. The only problem with this is that Derek has forgotten that you need to work your way up. He lubes up the vibe, forgetting his tight hole completely, reaches back and try's to shove it in. Fuck! That fucking hurts! He pulls the tip of the torture device out and looks at it again. It is only about half the size of his cock. If that's what half the size of his cock is like how the hell is Stiles going to take his cock?

Now Derek is worried, but he is also determined. He digs out his old Pre-play text book and looks up the convenient 'how to mount your Omega' chart in the back. Of course he sees right away how many steps he rushed through, just trying to get it over with. So he gets the box back out, gets out the few toys that lead up to the one he originally picked and begins again. This time he lubes himself up first. After he manages to get two fingers in he takes the smallest vibe, lubes it up and starts pushing it in. He remembers he has to open to let it in. The vibrations make it so much easier. He begins thrusting the small vibrating toy in and out, enjoying the sensations but not really seeing the big draw. 

As the evening progresses Derek repeats the process with three other toys, managing to not only take the toy he started with but also the next size up. He has a really amazing orgasm while using the bigger toy and decides that's enough for one night and makes a note on his alarm to lube up well before he goes to class in the morning.

In the morning he dresses with care. A pair of new, loose fitting boxers and his favorite sweat pants, he knows he is going to be exposed today, but he would rather not be completely naked, so he figures this is the best outfit he can wear for what's going to happen. He chooses a blue t-shirt because Stiles once told him he liked blue. 

His nerves really hit as he approaches the gym. His skin feels tight. He wonders if everyone else is as nervous. He enters the gym cautiously, peering around he sees about 20 play mats set out around the gym. They are spaced far enough apart to give a small illusion of privacy but also to give the chaparones a path to walk around. He spots Stiles sitting amongst the other boys on the bleachers and makes his way over to him. Stiles' whole face lights up when he sees Derek. He has barely sat down when he has a lap full of Omega. As Stiles' scent wraps around him, Derek finds himself relaxing.

A throat clears and all the boys quiet down. There is a brief speech explaining what's going to be happening and a small ramble as coach goes on a tangent about freaking Greenburg and broken penises. Then the boys are allowed to go and find a play mat.

Stiles pulls Derek to a mat on the far side of the gym, as far away from everyone as they can get. They nuzzle each other, lying down together on the mat, instead of rushing right to it like most of the others. Stiles takes this time to reassure Derek because unlike what everyone else is doing Stiles has a plan. He has been discovering what makes his body tick for years and this may be his only chance to show Derek what that is, so he is going to show him, he is going to make him cry from it. 

They face their mat so they can see the rest of the gym. There is the scent of arousal combining with nerves and a bit of pain. They can see that the mounted Alphas don't seem to be enjoying things as much as they have been told people should enjoy this. Watching the others though is making Derek more nervous, so he just assumes the position, presenting himself to Stiles. 

Stiles strokes both hands down Derek's back, feeling the muscles shift under his hands, once he reaches the bottom of Derek's shirt he slips his hands underneath and strokes up and down his bare back a few times while grinding against him. As Derek relaxes under him Stiles slips his sweat pants and boxers down to his knees, baring his ass and thighs to his sight. He smells the lube Derek used earlier and knows he tried to do what Stiles had asked of him. He can't help but reach out and touch. 

Derek shudders under him at the first brush of Stiles' fingers. Stiles takes the provided bottle of lube and coats his fingers before slowly slipping the first one inside. Derek takes it so well Stiles adds a second. He probes gently to find Derek's prostate, knowing it will be the first time it's been worked. It only takes him two trys before he hits the right spot and Derek lets out the most glorious, needy moan. He is so loud it draws the attention of a few people around the gym. Stiles meets the eyes of anyone willing too and smirks a bit smugly as his Alpha writhes under him. After another five minutes of hitting Derek's prostate, Derek is ready to do or say anything to just get Stiles in him all ready.

"Please. Please Stiles," he says.

Unable to deny Derek anything Stiles pushes his own sweat pants down and lubes up his hard leaking cock. He rubs the head of his cock against Derek's rim, watching as he slowly opens up around him. The feel of Derek surrounding him is almost too much and he has to pause to grab the base of his cock so he doesn't cum right away. After a few minutes of thinking about kittens in a blender, he resumes his quest to make Derek cry. He starts out with a few probing thrusts, trying to get just the right angle so his cock can finish the job his fingers started. He knows with a certainty when he gets it right because the sound that Derek makes and his inability to form words says it all. 

Once he has figured out the stroke he needs he sets a steady pace. Nothing too much that will make him lose control himself but enough to keep himself on the edge and cause Derek to writhe and shudder underneath him. All around him in the gym are the sounds of mating, but no one else is making noise like Derek. Stiles wonders how it is that the other Omegas aren't trying harder to teach their Alphas what feels good. Derek has sunk his nails deeply into the play mat. He is chanting Stiles name over and over, as if it's the only word he knows. Stiles clamps his fingers tightly on Derek's hips and speeds up the pace, making sure to hit his prostate every time. A few more thrusts is all it takes and Derek is cumming untouched, his ass tightening around Stiles' cock, the spasms from his orgasm sending Stiles into his own. 

They collapse together onto the mat, wrapped around each other, while they come down from the orgasm high. As Derek regains his senses he realizes that it's really quiet. He lifts his head to look around and sees that everyone is staring at them. Everything he had done thinking he would be embarrassed doing this around other people and he realizes he doesn't care. Not one bit. His Omega had fucked him so well he didn't care if they marched the whole town through. He lays his head back down, pressing into Stiles where he is wrapped around him, and decides to just enjoy it all. The warmth of his omega at his back, the sated feeling in his bones, and the curious stares and whispers from the other student. Best class ever.


End file.
